Discovery
by Easy-Coffee
Summary: Piper's discoveries can lead on bad thing straight into another... AxP in later chaps, introducing 2 OC's, they don't have really big parts, but i needed one to fill the gap of Dark Ace! -cry- rated for later chappies...


Well here it goes,

My first multi-chapter story,

As we know there is no Dark Ace anymore, so I decided to come up with a new one :D

And a character I based off Tia Dalma and Bellatrix La Strange,

I've only just realized what a strange combo that is… On with the show,

**#**

Squadron Log

_Ever since arriving on the Far Side of the Atmos, it's got me thinking; no one was ever able to find a Helix crystal on the normal side of Atmos, so I wonder if it's here, on the Far Side. I hope so! If it is here, then we have to find it, we NEED to find it, not only for our own use, to discover the power it really holds, but also to keep it away from Cyclonis, she must want it to._

_And she knows it's out there, somewhere…_

_I've set Stork a course to follow, it's taking us far to the north of the Far Side, where someone maybe able to help us, but we don't know if this someone is just a rumour._

_I've read a lot of books about her, but that's only based on what others have claimed, whether they've seen her or not is another thing._

_I hope she's not a rumour,_

"Uh… Piper… Coming up on unknown place of doom…" Stork's voice rattled over the telecom, Piper put her pen down and closed her squadron log, she got up off the floor and hid her log under her pillow, she walked down the corridor and a small flight of stairs and through the doors that led onto the Condor's bridge, Aerrow turned around when he saw the navigator, he turned around and smiled,

"You ready to go down there?" He asked, pointing out the window with his thumb, she nodded and walked casually into the hangar, followed by an enthusiastic redhead.

He loved adventure, he loved new things, if it was a risk to his life, and he probably loved it even more.

Piper never understood the complete daring streak he had within him, which sometimes completely took over.

The Sky Knight sat on his skimmer and waiting for Radarr to sit in his co-pilots seat and blasted off down the runway, he left a trail of exhaust behind him, making Piper cough, and follow slowly after him…

They landed on what appeared to be a small village, with huts and people wearing torn clothes and no shoes. It was a poor place; set in between two sparkling mountains the Far Side seemed to have a lot of,

"It's sorta creepy here…" Aerrow spoke, looking at an old man with a long beard watch him walk past, Piper shuddered, this was nothing like she'd expected it, she never even realized the Far Side HAD people there, let alone whole villages,

"Tell me about it, maybe this was a bad idea," Piper questioned herself, when she felt Aerrow's hand touch her shoulder,

"Don't be silly," Aerrow began, sending another warm smile her way, "You want that helix crystal? Well we're going to get it…"

Piper sighed and smiled, he probably had no idea what the helix crystal even was, that sort of power was beyond the use of a sky knight, maybe even the Master…

"Lets just hope Cyclonis doesn't find it first, or pray that she hasn't already got it…" Piper told the redhead, Aerrow nodded in agreement, taking his hand off her shoulder, he soon perked up when he noticed a hut, with lots of things dangling outside of it, the whole room was lit up from the inside, as they approached it, they noticed the things hanging outside were wind-chimes, some were animals feet and others were jars of glow-flies,

The two teens entered, to find another teen, with a torn up beige dress, which came to the middle of her thighs, she was covered head to toe in dirt and, she had no shoes and knotted, matted black hair,

"Can I help you?" She asked blankly, raising a single eyebrow, glaring at Aerrow with a pair of deep blue eyes, Aerrow looked kind of creeped out, so Piper did the talking,

"Can you tell us where Egret is please?" Seems like all that reading paid off, she knew who to ask for when she got there, Piper felt pleased, she expected the girl to move to introduce someone older, and smarter,

"You're looking at her, can I help you?" She repeated, bending one of her knees to place her foot on the chair,

"You're Egret? Really?" Piper questioned, amazed, the girl sitting in the chair, at a table with lots of things she'd collected from somewhere shrouding her, rolled her eyes,

"Yes, now, can I help you?" Egret repeated again, slightly agitated that she'd already asked two times before, Aerrow realized Piper wasn't getting anywhere; he stepped forward, avoiding hanging jars of glow-flies,

"We're looking for a Helix Crystal…" Aerrow began before he was cut off,

"Really," Egret started, interesting as to what was coming next, she rest her elbows on the table and entwined her hands together, then rest her head on her entwined fingers, "They're not so easy to come by…" she continued, narrowing her eyes,

"We know that, that's why we're here, hoping you can tell us where to find one…" The sky knight continued, leaning on the desk with his hands and crossing his left foot, over his right, Egret laughed slightly, making eye contact with the boy,

"How far would you go to find it?" She questioned, Aerrow kept the eye contact,

"I'd die if it kept it away from Cyclonis…" He answered, he noticed the dirty girl smirk,

"Good," She stated cheerfully and climbing out of her seat and heading into the back room, Aerrow and Piper watched wearily as loads of jars came flying out from behind the thin curtain that hid the back room, Egret reappeared, holding a small, velvet, orange bag, and returned to her seat, she emptied the orange bag, it was containing three, unrefined crystals,

Piper looked nervously at Aerrow,

"I've never seen Crystals that colour before…" She whispered, eyeing up the black crystals, "They could be dangerous,"

Aerrow nodded in agreement,

"We'll just have to trust her. For now." The sky knight continued, also cautiously watching Egret tinker with the crystals, she had them aligned in a triangular shape, they blasted a thin black beam into the diagonal centre of the alignment and formed a holographic map,

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Aerrow asked, "A holographic map?"

Egret smiled slightly and snatched the map from the air with her first finger and her thumb and handed it to Piper

"This will take you to what you want. Follow it exactly," She began, standing up and turning to face the back, she then turned her head so Aerrow and Piper could see one blue eye, "Or pay the consequences,"

With that Egret disappeared into the back room, The sky knight and navigator saw Dark Ace's helmet and energy sword,

Piper and Aerrow gave each other nervous smiles, before fleeing out of the hut with the map and heading back to their skimmers that they had stolen from Cyclonia before it fell.

Stork had already added a co-pilots seat for Radarr onto Aerrow's, he also wanted to paint it to match the Storm Hawks colours, and rid himself of the despicable Cyclonian emblem all over it,

They flew back to the Condor at high speed, they needed to give the map to Stork, who would follow the map and take them to the Crystal,

Upon landing on the Condor, Piper was already transfixed with the map,

"What's that supposed to be?" Finn asked rudely, sticking his hand through the map, "How can you HOLD a hologram?"

Piper pulled it away from him,

"Be careful, Finn! You're messing around with Far Side technology here! You don't know what it's capable of!" Piper hissed and walking passed the blond sharpshooter,

"Piper's right Finn, you have to watch yourself here…" Aerrow commented, backing Piper's every word,

The navigator approached the merb, who was watching her with fearful eyes,

"What ever that is, I'd rather not take it…" Stork stated, glaring intently at the map, for all he knew it could enforce mind worms into him,

"It's a map Stork, it's going to take us to the Helix Crystal, do you feel like being brave?" Piper asked him sweetly, giving the merb her cutest face,

Stork gave her a blank stare, and snatched the hologram away from her,

"Not if it involves certain doom," He hissed as he balanced it on the steering mechanism, and started the Condor up, and began heading in the South East direction of the Far Side,

"The only problem I can really think of with this is we don't know anything about the far side, we have no idea WHERE we're going…" Aerrow stated, crossing his arms, when Finn butted in,

"Because that's not a big problem at all," The sharpshooter remarked sarcastically, "For all you know, you could've got us a map that leads straight into the hands of Cyclonis…"

Piper sighed loudly, grabbing the blond's attention,

"Do you really think that's going to happen? I don't think the person who gave us the map even knows who Cyclonis IS," The navigator snapped, Junko was sitting on the floor with Radarr, and decided that he was going to put in some input,

"Actually, she might. Cyclonis did come here a lot to take their technology…" The wallop stated, with his tiny glasses balancing on the end of his nose, Piper huffed and left the bridge and marched into her room, she figured writing in her Squadron log and tinkering with some crystals would relax her, those stupid boys could be so annoying!

_Squadron Log,_

_We got a map from Egret, who I expected to be older, a lot older, but she couldn't have been much older than myself, she was sorta scary to, with her hanging jars and all the creepy items on her table, I dread to think what was in the back room!_

_But I wouldn't have minded grabbing one of those black crystals on the way out; I've never seen black crystals before, and they were unrefined, so imagine the power they could harness once they had?_

_Egret made a map out of the three crystals, it just looked like a hologram, but apparently you can hold it, and touch it, even though a hologram doesn't really feel of anything…_

Piper shut her log when Aerrow burst through the door,

"I think you should see this!" The sky knight shouted barging into her room and dragging her out by the wrist,

"What's going on? Aerrow? Aerrow!" Piper howled, she and Aerrow entered the bridge, and her draw immediately dropped, "**Oh. My. God.**"

**#**

Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha

Cliffhanger!

I need to think of a name for those crystals? Anyone got a suggestion?

I'll give you more smoothies? Promise!

And if you review, I'm offering ice cream.

Lots and lots of ice cream

And that purple button's feeling lonely gives him some love!


End file.
